Kurama Family
|image name=Kurama Symbol.svg:100px |english=Kurama Family |unnamed clan=No |kanji=鞍馬家 |romaji=Kurama-ke |literal=Saddled Horse Family |affiliations=Konohagakure |Kekkei Genkai=Chōyumemyaku |media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }}The is a prominent Clan based in Konohagakure, and is one of its seven Noble Clans. Formerly it was one of the four Noble Clans of Uzushiogakure, which they'd helped found after the Warring States Era. They are particularly well known in the Ninja world for their extremely developed skill in Genjutsu, which is partly due to their powerful bloodline. Background Much of the Kurama Family's past prior to the Warring States Era is unknown. They claimed themselves to be the descendants of a "beautiful and powerful Princess", whom they inherited a power that is noted as being the "bridge between dreams and reality" Warring States The Kurama Family were very active in the days of the Warring States Era. Though not on par with the Uchiha or the Senju, they were still fairly famous and were known worldwide for their skill in Genjutsu. They were close allies of the Kaguya and Kinomoto Clan's, who they were also distant relatives of through a common ancestor. For several generations, the three Clans remained close and they often went on missions together, whether by choice or by command of their clients. To strength the unity between them, the three Clans often intermarried every couple of generations, as a way of keeping their bonds as close as possible. The most famous member of this clan is Kushina Kurama, who was the leader of the Clan during the end of the Warring States Era and the beginning of the Hidden Villages Era. She was noted as being the most powerful Ninja in the history of Clan. Uzushiogakure's Creation & Whirlpool Massacre Following the end of the Warring States Era, the Kurama Clan were the first of many to follow the lead of the Senju and Uchiha Clans. While Hashirama and Madara approached Kushina about joining Konoha multiple times, Kushina rejected their offer each time, as she didn't want the Kurama Clan to become second class citizens in a village ran by the combined power of the Senju and Uchiha. Eventually, they were approached by Ashina Uzumaki, who offered his own proposal of making the Kurama Clan the very first non-Uzumaki descended Clan to be a part of Uzushiogakure. Kushina accepted the offer and was soon brought into the village as one of its three Noble Clans. For the first few years, life in the village was good. However, just a few short decades after joining Uzushiogakure, they were attacked attacked by the combined power of Kumogakure, Kirigakure, and Iwagakure, who believed the village to be too powerful to be allowed to continue on. In a single bloody knight that would go down in history as the "Whirlpool Massacre", Uzushiogakure went from a village of thousands, to just a few dozens. Together with the Uzumaki and Ryuzaki Clans, the Kurama Clan was able to escape to Konoha. Present Day In present day, the Kurama Clan still exist in Konoha as an active group, though their name has been changed to the Kurama Family. Abilities The Kurama Clan are well known for their natural skill and talent for any and all Yin Release techniques, as well as their advanced knowledge. Similar to the Uchiha, they have a natural affinity for the fire Nature Transformation. Genjutsu and Chōyumemyaku The Kurama Clan are most feared for their unrivaled prowess in Genjutsu. Unlike other Genjutsu users, who use of Genjutsu attack the sense, but only focus on the sight, the Kurama Clans's Genjutsu can be used on each of the five senses, giving them a distinct edge. However, it is their powerful Kekkei Genkai, Chōyumemyaku, that they're truly known for. Using it, members of the Kurama Clan have the unique ability to "breathe life into their illusions", which they can use in battle like they would a Ninjutsu. This bloodline is so great that it has been revered as the ultimate Genjutsu, stated as being so powerful that not even the famed Sharingan can see through it. Summoning The Kurama Clan has a contract for equestrians of all forms, breeds, shapes, and sizes. Known Leaders *[[Kushina Kurama|'Kushina Kurama']]:' *[[Makigumo Kurama|'Makigumo Kurama]]: Trivia *Prior to the destruction of Uzushiogakure, they were known as the "Kurama Clan". After the Whirpool Massacre and the death of many of its members, the Clan became known as the Kurama Family, though there seems to be little difference between the two classifications. Category:Cloud Category:Clans Category:Fanfiction Only Category:RtN